


The Little Green Riding Hood

by piyochan



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Parody, Fairy Tale Retellings, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piyochan/pseuds/piyochan
Summary: Shining is sick! Thankfully, Cecil, The Little Green Riding Hood, just happened to be close by with a basket full of goodies to bring to his cottage. But it's not all innocence and peace in this forest! Hiding behind the shrubs and trees Satsuki, The Big Bad Cougar, stalks his prey. Will Cecil escape unharmed, or will he fall into Satsuki's hands?





	1. Chapter One

In the ever-growing forest all the greenery seemed alive and content. The trees seemed to smile with their leaves growing upwards and the bushes hid the terracotta of the soil, wide and bright. Still, a small sigh could be heard close by.

Cecil took tight hold of the gift basket, heavy with warm bread, glowing oranges and cured meats wrapped delicately in wine-colored paper. He sighed again, switching the basket to his other hand while trying to tie his hood on. He fumbled with both, and had to put the basket on the grassy floor. 

Now that he saw the brilliance of the emerald riding hood next to the greenery of the forest he felt it had been a great idea to choose that one. You see, the shopkeeper had pleaded with him to buy the ruby red hood, saying things like ‘it would make more sense!’ or ‘follow the story!’ but that just sounded like nonsense. What was she trying to say anyways? Cecil chose the dark green, beautiful, and rich like a jewel. Plus, it brought out the aquamarine of his eyes and the deep umber of his skin. He pulled the hood up to cover his chocolate brown mane.

Cecil nodded to himself, picking his basket from the floor and walking into the forest. He had so many things to do today! But, first of all, he had to deliver this basket of goods to his sick headmaster, who for some reason had a decked-out cottage deep in the woods. He had never been there, but rumor had it he even had a pool inside his pool. However, seemed like the headmaster Saotome had been down with a fever he caught while free-falling into a Dominican lake, and could not use his pools at the moment. Cecil wanted to bring him the gift basket to cheer him up.

So off he went, the thick straw basket hanging from his hand while he walked, emerald green riding hood swaying nicely in the light wind. The yeasty baked goods smelled incredible, and the breeze carried the sweet scent of the fruits and meats inside. In only a second, all of the forest seemed to smell like a bakery. Cecile rejoiced in sniffing it every occasionally, jumping overgrown roots.

The prince came into a tall patch of grass and lifted his hood, giving great big steps over it, brow furrowed in slight annoyance. His boots flattened out the grass with a ‘shhh’ sound, and then a crack. Huh? A crack?

Cecil turned his head quickly to the thick trees behind him, to his side, to his other side, in front of him. He had heard a tree branch break, and it had not been him. Now that he was really listening, he could hear all the sounds coming from the woods. Singing birds, moving leaves, his own breathing… no crunching branches. 

Just when he was about to tell himself that it was just a squirrel, a tall man appeared almost blown out of the shadowy bushes. Cecil jumped, moving backwards and almost dropping his cargo. He stepped over his long, green riding hood. 

“Smells delicious.” The man said. His cat-like eyes were so green that they seemed yellow. Golden curls framed his pale face perfectly. He was as tall as any young tree, and absolutely the most handsome man Cecil had ever seen. 

Cecil was frozen in his place, but was able to utter a comment. “Ah, yes. Must be the breads.” He said, lowering his head slightly, a small smile curving his lips.  
“I wasn’t talking about the bread.” The blond man said, approaching the prince as carefully as a cat, but as dignified as a lion. Cecil did not understand, but completely forgot to ask what the man meant, as he was coming closer and closer with each passing second. Cecil breathed in. He smelled of pine trees and earth.  
The blond man smiled, teeth showing. “Nice weather we’re having. Where are you off to, Little Green Riding Hood?” he asked with a quizzical eye while pointing at Cecil’s hood, the inspiration for this nickname. 

Cecil felt uncomfortable having the man so close to him, but for some reason, he trusted him. Why not? It looked like he was a local, as he was just having a nice pleasant walk around the woods. Plus, the nickname he just made up was kind of cute. Cecil chuckled awkwardly while lifting his green hood. 

“Heh, well, I’m visiting my headmaster. My friends told me he was sick.” He lifted his gift basket, showing it to the stranger. “I’m bringing this to him.” 

“What easy pickings.” The blonde man said, cocking his head to the side, as if speaking to himself.

“Easy… picking?” Cecil slowly asked.

The man laughed, waving his hand in dismissal. “I mean, easy to eat. The fruits, the bread, all that.” He explained, crouching slightly to reach Cecil’s eye level.

Cecil felt like a child for a moment, and his brow furrowed. It’s not like he was that tall, this guy. It’s not like he was that short, him. He was beginning to change his thoughts on the nice stranger. 

“Do you know where my headmaster’s cabin is? His name is Saotome. They call him Shining.” Cecil asked, looking around. 

“Shining?!” the man laughed again. “Shining?!” he repeated as if were a joke.

Cecil pouted. “Yes? Shining Saotome. I suppose you don’t know him, then.”

“Oh, I do.” the blonde suddenly exclaimed. “Sorry for laughing, I shouldn’t, you know? I’ve got an even worse nickname.”

Cecil’s curiosity was piqued. “What is it?”

The stranger came even closer to Cecil. He could smell the earthiness of his curls and almost feel the cotton of his pressed shirt. 

“I’m the Big Bad Cougar.” The man said, menacingly. 

If it was supposed to be funny, Cecil didn’t see it. What he did see though, was the resemblance. The stranger’s voice was as deep as a roar, his tone as threatening, his eyes as intimidating. 

“Oh.” Cecil said simply, suddenly feeling a bit smaller. “Well…” he tried to change the topic, subconsciously stepping back, and walking over his green hood again. “If you know him, can you direct me to his cottage?” Cecil’s eyes were stuck to the floor. He could feel the weight of the man’s gaze on his back. 

“Of course, Little Green Riding Hood. My pleasure.” Roared the Big Bad Cougar, teeth meeting the sunlight.


	2. Chapter Two

The Big Bad Cougar had asked for Cecil’s real name, which he mentioned was obviously not Little Green Riding Hood. He had nodded in understanding and mentioned his own name: Satsuki. Cecil repeated that name under his breath for a while. Satsuki. Satsuki. Satsuki. The Big Bad Cougar. Satsuki. 

They moved in silence, Cecil following and trying to keep up with the much larger steps of his new friend. They walked over burnt brown and mandarin orange leaves, spotty roots and mossy mud only exchanging glances and small smiles.

Cecil stole a look, catching the bright yellow of Satsuki’s hair. Such a girly name made him seem delicate now, blond like the center of a daisy. That is, until the Big Bad Cougar spoke again, and his voice thundered over Cecil’s already tumbling heart. It felt like his chest became a big cave and his voice echoed. 

The prince watched as Satsuki did little things, like blink or purse his lips. He realized he liked the curve of his dandelion eyelashes, and the bow of his top lip. He smiled when he saw Satsuki bit the inside of his cheek whenever he heard a small animal play around the shrubs. He especially loved when Satsuki turned to him and offered him a smile that had danger written all over it. It’s not like Cecil didn’t read the warning signs, but he felt called by the bright red they were drawn on. 

In such a short time Cecil was battling stomach butterflies, an invisible flu and a whirlwind of thoughts. He asked himself if Satsuki found him interesting enough. After all, he hasn’t spoken in a while. Cecil started to become anxious. He could ask the Cougar a question, but what if it was… stupid? 

“What did you eat today?” Satsuki cut the tension with words.

Cecil seemed shocked, but managed to spit out a response. “Uh, green apples. I mean, the pastry. Sugared.” Cecil shook his head. “Sugared pastry. Green apple filling.” 

Satsuki smoothly moved closer to Cecil and lowered himself. He faced the smaller man, putting his nose close to Cecil’s lips. He sniffed lightly, a smirk etched on him.   
“I smell it. Tart and sickly sweet.” Said the Cougar, almost recited. 

Cecil’s heart banged against his chest like a lunatic stuck in an escape room. He felt like his pupils couldn’t focus. He wanted to fall in the bed of leaved and branches and escaping reality. What was this? Was he really, really sick?

“What did you eat?” Cecil repeated back, smiling awkwardly.

“Nothing… yet.” Satsuki said, tucking his hands into the pockets of his corduroys.

Cecil nodded, not completely understanding. “Are you a local?” he asked, curiously.

“You could say that.” Satsuki played. He didn’t ask about Cecil.

“I’m here on holiday.” Cecil explained anyways, moving the basket up to his arm. After a while it had gotten heavier.

Satsuki took the basket from him without a word, carrying it casually. He looked a bit funny. Such a tall, wide-shouldered man with a cute gift basket. Cecil wanted to engrave the image in his brain.

“Thank you.” Cecil just said, rubbing his sore wrists.

Satsuki was definitely not a gentleman. He spoke in bursts and not much. His clothes seemed well-used, his hair slightly grown-out. But Cecil had liked him since he showed up, and those eyes were beginning to grow on him.

It had only been about half an hour of walking, but Cecil was worrying about his new friend. He worried about what to do when they got there, about where will Satsuki go and when will he see him again. These feelings were so sudden it made him dizzy. 

Satsuki’s long pale fingers played over his chin, thinking. “Hmm, it will take us a long time to get there. What if he’s not home?” 

Cecil was booted out of his daydream. He turned towards Satsuki. “Oh. Didn’t think about that.” Cecil uttered, batting his eyelashes. “It shouldn’t be that long of a walk, so how-”

“I’ll run over and make sure.” Satsuki cut in, putting the basket down and already galloping in front. A few grapes fell on the mud and became spotted in brown.

Cecil raised his hand to object, but Satsuki had already disappeared into the forest. Cecil felt a great big hole of nothingness wake inside of him. He suddenly felt alone. He picked up his basket, throwing the dirty grapes next to a tree. Hopefully at least some worm could find a home in it, or a squirrel his lunch.

He kept walking, slower now, keeping an eye out for any rustling. He thought, could be Satsuki coming back. The rest of the way seemed longer, but finally he arrived at a long lane of bright salmon-colored tile. At the top of a small hill sat a wooden mansion, painted in white. He ran over to the tall doors and knocked. 

“Come in.” simply said a deep voice, tantalizing and low. 

Cecil didn’t recognize the voice, and wondered if it was a butler or a friend of Saotome’s. He pushed on the door and found a long corridor with lion statues and deer heads. He had to cover his mouth to not scream when he saw a jaguar’s head mounted on top of a giraffe-print chair. Cecil knew his headmaster had weird tastes, but this was a bit too ‘cabin’, even for him. 

“Hello?” Cecil called, receiving only echoes. Where was he?

“Closer.” The voice said, so low that Cecil wondered if it was his imagination. “Come closer.”


	3. CHAPTER THREE

Cecil called Saotome’s name multiple times before finding a dimly-lit room with a magnificent four-poster bed. The cherry wood floors could only be opaqued by the polka dot wallpaper and neon signs screaming his name in vague lights. The animal skins of leopards, tigers and jaguars covered the bed, making Cecil’s hairs stand up. It looked like a place of murder. Under them a human-like figure shook, completely covered. Cecile could only see the mountain of skins and something breathing raggedly underneath them. 

“Come in, Little Cecil.” called the voice.

“Is that you?” Cecil asked, cocking up an eyebrow. He didn’t sound or look the same. The shape of his body was thinner, longer and leaner. His voice was a lot more attractive and less headache-inducing. Had his sickness changed him this much?

“Yes, it’s me, Shining Saotome.” Replied the voice under the covers, shaking slightly.

Cecil walked into the shadowy room. “You seem different.” He simply stated, and it was true. Cecil couldn’t believe this voice was Saotome, no matter how sick he seemed to be.

“Plastic surgery.” the voice explained. “I got it all done.”

Even in the darkness, Cecil kept his hood on. He stepped closer, holding tight his basket of goods. 

“What a great, roaring voice you have now!” Cecil expressed, approaching the bed slowly, steps booming on the old, wooden floors.   
“To better greet you with.” Said the deep voice, starting to peek out of the animal skin. Cecil could see light green eyes, glowing neon in the dark. Did Saotome ever have eyes like these?

“What gorgeous cat-like green eyes you have!” Cecil said, placing his gift basket on top of the bed and skins, watching curiously.

“To better see you with.” Replied the voice, confident, grabbing his covers and pulling them higher, fingers curling around a cheetah skin.

“What pale, long fingers you have!” Cecil said, scrutinizing the hands, trying to match them to his headmaster’s. 

The voice laughed hard and full before tearing the skins away and revealing himself. “To better eat you with!” 

Satsuki jumped and grabbed Cecil’s arm, pulling him into bed with him and holding him taut against him. Cecil’s basket fell to the floor; tart pears, ruby apples, fuzzy peaches all rolled under the bed, followed by yeasty breads breaking and crackling after their fall. 

Cecil let out a scream of horror and opened his eyes to find Satsuki taking hold of him, mouth wide open in an animalistic grin. His long fingers clawed around Cecil’s thin arms with brutal strength. 

Sadly, for Satsuki, Cecil wasn’t scared of him. 

“Oh, it’s you, Satsuki.” Cecil mentioned matter-of-factly, beaming at him. “You sure scared me!” He sighed. He quite liked being held, but …oh no, his basket! “Satsuki, my basket has fallen!” Cecil looked around and saw the cured meats sticking to the floor like an imitation of the polka-dot walls. He tried to get up to fix it.

Satsuki paused. “You’re not understanding.” Said Satsuki, pushing him back down. 

He flipped and laid Cecil on the bed, climbing on him like a cougar. “I’m here to eat you.” he told menacingly, pearly teeth showing.

Cecil didn’t feel scared. What he felt was his blood rush to the top of his head and an artic cold freeze his entire body. His whole being wanted to be held tight against Satsuki, for some reason. To be touched, to be warm again, could this become a reality if he was eaten? In what type of way did Satsuki want to eat him? Cecil was stunned, analyzing the possibilities. 

Satsuki hovered over his prey, deciding where his first bite should go. “You should be scared.” Satsuki said, pulling Cecil’s hood back. He uncovered his face, finally seeing his bright ocean eyes and pink lips. Cecil’s neck was supple and soft, and Satsuki couldn’t help but graze it. 

Cecil jumped at the slight touch, his heart going a mile a minute. Satsuki felt that, and put his palm on Cecil’s chest. He could count the beats like the vibrations of a tuned harp. His hunger grew.

Satsuki put his own lips to Cecil’s neck, lightly biting the tanned skin. Cecil lit up, a light moan escaping his lips. Satsuki moved his lips down towards Cecile’s chest. The neck ties of his green riding hood became wet as Satsuki licked and suckled on him. 

Satsuki could feel Cecil tremble. “Ah, you liar. You’re scared!” Satsuki almost celebrated. He moved Cecile’s arms away from him and started undressing him quickly. Cecile’s shirt flew out, loose buttons bounced around the room. Cecil tried to shield himself with his arms, but they were pulled off again. 

Satsuki’s tongue traveled up and down his chest, feeling the bird-like flutter of Cecil’s heart. He traced circles around the brown nipples and licked his bellybutton softly. Cecile giggled.

“What?!” Satsuki cried, annoyed. He stopped what he was doing. Cecil erased the light grin from his features and stared back at Satsuki. He realized the smaller man seemed to be enjoying this. Not scared, just… enjoying it?

“What are you doing!?” Satsuki asked, moving away from Cecil. “I’m trying to eat you!”

“Then eat me.” Cecile purred, sitting up on the bed. He hadn’t seen this coming, but he had felt the attraction from the first moment and he liked what Satsuki was doing. Eating or not, his pants felt tighter with every lick and light bite of Satuki’s mouth. He wanted this, and he wanted it now. Who wouldn’t want to be taken by the Big Bad Cougar when he looked just like Satsuki? 

“I might have looked innocent when you saw me in the forest, but I’m not” Cecile said, unbuttoning his shorts slowly, eyes stuck to Satsuki’s.

“I’m not here for this!” Satsuki tried to explain, shaking his head. Or was he? 

“Then for what? Hiding in the bed, pulling me in with you, licking me all over… and I’m supposed to believe you? You really don’t want to eat me; not in that way.” Cecil slid out of his shorts.

“Then what way?” Satsuki asked, knowing the answer. “I’m the Big Bad Cougar, I’m supposed to eat you.” 

“Maybe it’s time for things to change.” Cecil told, pushing Satsuki on his back and riding him. He could feel Satsuki wanted it, both his cocks growing and getting harder. Cecil moved while on top, rubbing their erections together. 

Cecil’s mouth kissed on Satsuki’s pale neck, and then on his mouth, biting his lower lit lightly. Satsuki’s moans escaped, and after that, there was no lying anymore. He felt it, that different type of eating, and he wanted it. 

Satsuki grabbed on Cecil’s hips and pulled him closer, rabidly rubbing against his cock. Cecil unbuttoned Satsuki’s pants and took them off him along with his boxers. His cock was wet with precum and felt cold in the air, but not for long.

Warmth arrived in the form of Cecil’s hand, wrapped tightly around Satsuki’s hard cock. Cecil pulled it up and down, driving Satsuki crazier by the second. He could feel Cecil’s hot fingers around him, making him want to move his hips along to the rhythm. 

Satsuki pulled Cecil into a kiss, his hands almost scratching him while his mouth searched for that feeling. Cecil’s lips were wet and warm, and his mouth tasted of apple pastry. Cecil moaned, going even faster, and bending over to have Satsuki’s cock touch his stomach while they kissed.

Satsuki could feel himself falling over the edge, his animalistic self taking over. He moved frantically, fucking himself in Cecil’s hand and biting his sweet mouth. He moaned and bit and scratched Cecil’s back pulling him closer and urging him to go faster. 

Cecil broke the kiss and put his mouth around Satsuki’s hard cock, milking it into his mouth. Satsuki felt the warm hole and his tongue play with the sensitive head. Satsuki’s hips cocked up and down, trying to reach completion.

It was Cecil’s teeth that very lightly grazed his hard cock that sent him over the edge, his hands flying to grab Cecil’s hair, pulling it. Satsuki moaned wildly, cumming long and hard into Cecil’s warm mouth. He continued to fuck Cecil’s mouth until he couldn’t anymore, letting himself fall back into a daze. 

Cecil propped himself up and swallowed. He made a face and cleaned his mouth with his green riding hood. 

“Who ate who now?”


End file.
